


Fantastic first dates

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, kind of crack?, silly drabble, they're silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's really not what it looks like and Baekhyun is overreacting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible, I am sorry LOL

-

 

 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” Jongdae cries, chasing a furious Baekhyun around their apartment, pleading to be listened and tripping over his own feet in the rush. “Baek- Baekhyun, please-”

Suddenly, his roommate stops in his track and turns around, Jongdae colliding with his chest with such force that he ends up falling onto his ass, looking up with puppy eyes at the pink haired boy he’s so infatuated with. Baekhyun is staring back at him with apparent apathy. But Jongdae knows best. He knows that look, that one full of hurt and betrayal and he gulps. Oh man. He had fucked up this time. 

“Oh really?” Baekhyun hisses at him and he flinches at the tone. “‘It’s not what it looks like’? Are you fucking serious Jongdae?” He bursts out, hurt lacing his voice and Jongdae bites his lip, the feeling of guilt already settled in his chest while he awkwardly stands up on wobbly legs. 

“Baekhyun…” He starts, voice weak and apologetic. There’s so much he wants to explain, apologize for, but the other cuts him before he can continue, raising a hand.

“I can’t even look at you right now, just leave.” Baekhyun says and sits onto the couch, turning the tv on, while Jongdae watches him, bewildered. 

“What the fuck, Baek, I live here!” 

“Too bad.”

Jongdae blinks. 

“You’re overreacting.” 

At this, Baekhyun lets out a long, frustrated sigh and mutes the tv, looking straight at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Am I, Jongdae? Am I really?” He questions the other, a solemn expression on his face. 

“Yes!” The other all but squeals. “You are! Terribly so- Look, I’m sorry okay?” Jongdae says, sitting besides his friend-slash-crush-slash-almost-boyfriend-but-not- (yet), who makes a show of moving away and looking annoyed. “I am. Really sorry. Junmyeon was just sad so when he invited me to go watch a film with him I said yes- I didn’t even know we were gonna watch Fantastic Beasts, I promise!” He hurries to say and Baekhyun glares at him, not at all convinced. 

“We haven’t even had our first date yet , and you’re already cheating, nice Jongdae, very nice.” Baekhyun rants, arms crossed, eyes now fixed on the muted TV and Jongdae softly rolls his eyes.

“Baek, please listen to what I’m saying, I didn’t know we were going to watch that one, otherwise-”

“You could have told him no!” The pink haired boy protests and it makes Jongdae’s heart clench a little. 

“And have the guy drown in his own misery? You know how he gets when he finishes a comic, Baekhyun. He's ugly when he cries.”

Baekhyun snorts a bit and tries to hide the smile tugging at his lips but Jongdae has already seen it, and he knows Baekhyun has forgiven him already. Or is about to. He shifts a little closer to his roommate-slash-friend-slash-crush-slash-totally-future-boyfriend and can’t hide the grin taking over his face when Baekhyun doesn’t move away from him. 

“You still ruined our first date though. I was waiting to watch Fantastic Beasts with you.” Baekhyun sulks, playing with his -very beautiful- hands on his lap and Jongdae tries not to coo at him. “And I really wanted to watch it with you…” The pink haired boy trails and Jongdae hums in acknowledgement.

Back when he had confessed his undying love for his long time friend- in a very drunk, non-romantic, humiliating way- the other had simply smiled at him, gave him one of those glorious, beautiful, blinding smiles that had Jongdae’s breath hitching and his heart racing and the flushed cheeks he had because of the alcohol getting even redder. It was beyond awkward, to say the least, when Jongdae had gone for a kiss only to be stopped by a very pretty hand. “We should go on a date first. A real date. ” Baekhyun had said. And Jongdae hadn’t argued, too drunk in both alcohol and love and had accepted with a lazy, unbalanced nod and glassy eyes. At least he had gotten cuddles from a very happy and excited Baekhyun. 

But now, sober, frustrated and mentally tired, all Jongdae can think about is how stupid it was to agree. A very stupid and pointless idea. Do they really need a date? What’s the point of going on a date, even? They’ve known each other for years. They live together for god’s sake! 

But what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets. 

And Jongdae is weak for Baekhyun. He’s weak for his smile, for his always changing hair, for his body, for his laugh and voice. He’s weak for his pout, for his always expressive eyes- He’s weak for the way he moves, for the way he jokes and whines. Jongdae is weak for Baekhyun’s achievements and failures, for his dreams, ambitions, and fears too. He is weak for Baekhyun’s optimism, for his tenderness, playfulness and caring attitude. Jongdae is weak for Baekhyun and each and every one of his whims. 

“We can still go watch it…” Jongdae tries, slowly passing his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I’ll pretend I didn’t watch it. I’ll buy you popcorn and ask you questions about every single line because you know I can’t follow…” He jokes and Baekhyun chuckles at this. “And then we’ll get ice cream, and go for a walk in a park in a beautiful summer evening, and everything will be perfect.” Jongdae promises and Baekhyun slightly starts to relax, letting his head fall on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“You promise you’ll never cheat on me again with films, right?” He whispers and Jongdae groans in protest, snapping his head back. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

 

Their first date is disaster.

By the time they arrive to the cinema the movie has already started and there are some kids on the row below that won’t stop moving and talking and chewing loudly. Baekhyun doesn't complain, though, seemingly satisfied with holding Jongdae’s hand, and Jongdae is totally not jealous of the way Baekhyun fanboys over Eddie Redmayne. The ice cream shop is no better: the place is so full that by the time it’s their turn, the worker sadly informs them that they have ran out of Baekhyun’s favourite flavour. Baekhyun only clicks his tongue and asks for one to share with Jongdae, and even though the latter wants earth to swallow him, he allows Baekhyun to feed him in front of everybody. To make it even worst, when they intend to go for a walk, a really heavy rain starts pouring, and though Baekhyun insists that it’s okay, he starts shivering and Jongdae has to drag home a very sulky Baekhyun mumbling something about “rain supposed to be romantic”. 

That night, Baekhyun ends up sick, blotchy nose, pitiful teary eyes and a pout on his lips that won’t go away even when he sneezes. 

Jongdae kisses him anyways. He kisses him during the two days that Baekhyun has to stay in bed. And even though the older tries to stop him from getting sick, Jongdae doesn’t care. 

He does end up sick. 

He can only grin while his friend-slash-roommate-slash-boyfriend hits the back of his head and brings him soup. 

 

 

-


End file.
